


hunter and hunted

by Westontheoutlaw2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Canon-Typical Violence, Carnage ensues, Character Turned Into Vampire, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, ILL FIX THOSE DAMN MISTAKES LATER, Not A Fix-It, Tags Are Hard, Vampires, Were-Creatures, arya is a badass, ramsay really cant take no for an answer, supernatrual aspects, switched roles sort of, the fic no one asked for but got anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westontheoutlaw2/pseuds/Westontheoutlaw2
Summary: the Starks have secrets, the baratheons will find them out. the boltons want the north and two men fight for power. When a group of evil beings spread across the north families must fight to stay alive and to stay humble but how can they when all is against them.tragedy falls upon winter-fell mansion as the stags arrive and its every stark and baratheon for themselves and theon all the while is getting stoned with ramsay boltons little brother in the cellar playing video games.





	

Robert Baratheon was a loyal man he had a wife and four children Joffery being the oldest then Gendry then Mycella and Tommen. Eddard Stark was a drunk suffering loss of his love Ashara for years now he was a good enough father to his children when he was needed to be seen being one otherwise the only two he even cared for where Jon his second eldest and Arya his wild daughter but even then unless in public he shared little family time with them preferring his ale to his family and day to day duties he.  
Joffery was a bastard that much was true he looked too much Lannister to have any Baratheon least you could see specks of blue in Myrcellas eyes and Tommen was also a bastard unacknowledged as one unlike his older brother though the kid was too damn sweet for such degradation he would be driven mad with the sort of insults Joffery gets at every day.

Jon and Theon sat in Robbs room Arya came in and joined them then after half an hour so did Sansa all they did there was plan out the week in advance and drink.

it was time for old friends to reunite for the first time since Robb was born Robert took a plane with his family Joffery complained it would be freezing "you have warm enough clothes on Joff" said Gendry "Its fine for you Gen you have muscle to keep you warm i have less and Im more sensitive to the weather than even Tommen I hate the cold " they argued quietly then their mother Cersei whispered to them "If you dont stop that insane argument ill have to geld both of you" they shut up after that not risking her insane threat "sorry gen" he said gendry replied "its alright joff anyway wasnt your real father from the north or something maybe it wont be too bad and anyway i hear dads friends a drunk which means we might get near his cabinet" they smiled tommen was playing with his cuddly lion his mother got him called ser pounce and myrcella was listening to music very unlike everybody thought she liked originally it was heavy metal she was listening to.

the north was cold and just about everyone was seen wearing leather jackets so robert had bought them a couple to keep them warm even the sercurity detail sandor but his brother had his own as he was a large man who had his own custom outfits in the taxi to the stark household they noticed the houses get fewer anfewer until they where saw a not as big as their own but still large house there where horses in a near feild and the house was very gothic "welcome to winterfell mansion okay rules no stealing or leaving the house without gregor or sandor now the older kids wont always be in according to ned dont try talking to robb much he is a very busy person now your in for a shock about how their family is its not how the press sees them." their father said "but they arent savages they are nice people in general".

the family was there to greet them ned was quite sober for once only having had a half bottle of northen ale before meeting them he wasnt fat or anything so seeing that robert had gotten quite big he had to stop himself from laughing he came over smiling with his entire brood of lion and stag mix the two eldest sons seemed close as robb and jon where and where speaking with their security detail with the scars the families shook hands and robert and ned hugged.

joffery analysed the family that was the starks and their adopted brother theon greyjoy stark robb the eldest of the family had a dower look on his face until they didnt have to stand in formation then his smile became more known his younger brother jon looked a bit grumpy but smiled in greeting joffery actually didnt mind the cold now he had his new jacket on it was brown leather and was cozy he saw sansa stark only breifly as a man on a bike came and picked her up he came from the north end road and arya stark greeted him next she had a cold but happy look to her and stuck close to her brother jon the youngest came out after the youngest pushed his big brothers wheel chair bran had a very muscular upper body and a strangly intelligent air about him.

arya was doing archery in the back garden the next day the next day she turned to see joffery and gendry watching her "why do you use traditional arrows?" asked joffery "i make my own arrows for practice as i often enough split them in the centre of the target" gendry snorted but not in a mean way "i like fixing cars myself joff sometimes help but he prefers crossbow practice " arya smirked at that "come here joffery lets see our bow skills" ready to boast about skill arya gave him the bow and an arrow but as he let one go she held a professional bow realeasing five in less than a minute "your amazing" slipped gendry arya bowed then put away her things "you want to go to my den" she asked they nodded "that would be awesome " she pointed to two quad bikes "you ride gendry" he nodded "joffery you can ride with him" he looked at the white quad and saw arya get on without a helmet but threw joffery and gendry "i dont use one" she shrugged "if im to die then i shall be given the gift of an early death" they looked odd at her she drove off shouting "catch me if you can!".

they came to a cabin inside was a lot more comfterable than the huge cold feeling mansion there was a fireplace "it used to be my fathers friends before he died he gifted it to me as a birthday gift its still on the land my own little house" there was also guns on the wall joffery went over to them "they are not loaded but they do fire ive used them in target practice as a laugh before not accurate to say the least 

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DID I WRITE THIS, I really dont knw but i gift you all hunters and hunted chapter one


End file.
